


As Filthy As You

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: The Used
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Rimming, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Quinn appreciates having some downtime between tours and indulges his lover’s kink.





	As Filthy As You

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 25: Scat
> 
> Note and heed the prompt and warning. I’ve not done scat in awhile so as soon as I saw it I noted it down for Bert. It took awhile long to decide on the pairing but it fits.

Quinn loved touring, of course he did. It meant he got to see the world with some of his favourite people, playing for and meeting people that lived their music. It was a wonderful thing, but sometimes he just wanted some down time.

That was why he’d was glad to be back home, for a time anyway. They were gonna be heading off to Europe in a month, but until then he could do exactly as he wanted. For Quinn that meant lounging around, catching up on tv and generally relaxing. It was possible to relax on the tour bus of course, but that was only really possible when you were alone on the bus. Often times, with other people around, it was hard to think let alone focus on anything.

Quinn felt a low rumbling in his belly and he rose to his feet from his sofa, stretching out his limbs and heading out of the room. He bypassed his bathroom, instead heading to his bedroom. There, set in the corner of the room was a rimseat which was identical to the toilet in his bathroom only it wasn’t connected to anything. Instead there, laying under it, was a completely naked Bert. He’d been in that position all morning, well as far as Quinn knew anyway, and he didn’t seem to mind. In fact Quinn knew that it was a position he loved to be in. If it was up to Bert they’d probably have one on the bus and he’d be servicing everyone.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Quinn muttered, tapping the side of Bert’s thigh with his bare foot as he pushed his lounge pants down his legs. He heard Bert out a low groan, but that was soon muffled as Quinn sat his bare ass down. He let out a soft sigh, taking a deep breath before starting to push. The first time he’d done this it had took an effort to do, because it was just so... strange. Now, however, after doing this for awhile, he’d gotten used to it enough that he relaxed just like he would if he was on an actual toilet.

Quinn let out a soft groan as his pushing let out some gas and he heard Bert moan, knowing he was inhaling the scent. He could see the effect that smell had on him, the way Bert’s dick was twitching to arousal and he couldn’t help but smirk. The dirty little fuck. Quinn’s legs parted a little as he strained, feeling his hole open up, shit starting to ease out of his hole. He felt Bert’s hair brush against his cheeks as he leaned up and, although he couldn’t see what he was doing, he could certainly hear him. 

Quinn knew that Bert’s mouth was opening under him, taking his waste between his lips and chewing and swallowing it all down. Quinn took a little more time than he would on the regular toilet, giving him time finish his mouthful before pushing out some more. It was relaxing, in a strange sort of way and he loved that he was giving his lover something that he wanted as well. When Bert first asked him about it he didn’t get it, he’d thought that it was disgusting and gross. But Bert flashed him his puppy eyes and, well, he figured they should give it a go. That first time had involved him squatting over Bert in the bath, shitting across his chest. It turned out to be one of the hottest things he’d ever done and the sight of Bert covered in filth, his filth, turned him on much more than it should.

He let out a soft groan as he pushed out the last of his shit, the wet sounds of Bert’s mouth working on it making his dick twitch. It took a few moments for him to finish up and then he was pressing his face up against Quinn’s ass, dragging his tongue along it to be sure that he was clean. Bert was very through with his task, lapping along his crack several times, tonguing at Quinn’s hole whenever he swiped over the opening. 

It was only when Bert laid back down, his task completed, that Quinn rose, turning around to look at him. Bert’s lips and chin were stained brown and slick with saliva, and part of Quinn wanted to just thrust his dick between those lips and fuck his face till he came. “I’ll be in the lounge, you’re welcome to come join me when you’re ready.”

He smiled down at Bert, pulling his pants up before leaving him there. He knew he’d have a drink, take a few moments to let it all settle before following him. Quinn gave his bulge a squeeze as he sat back down, turning his attention to the tv as he waited for his filthy boy to return to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos, especially on something like this, are appreciated


End file.
